Comatose
by Heiryu SN
Summary: When Sakura lies about holding the power of the Kyuubi in order to protect the people she loved, Akatsuki takes her as bait to lure in the real holder, Naruto. But with his best friends slain, how can he save her with a friend he doesn't trust? NaruSaku
1. Back comes the hero

**Full Summary:** When the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they searched for the Kyuubi's power. But when Sakura lies that she is the holder of the sacred beast, trying to protect her friends and kingdom, Akatsuki takes her back to their hideout. Soon enough, they learned that she was lying, and is now holding her as bait to lure in the real keeper of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. How far will Naruto go to save his kingdoms princess, and the one he loves? With his friends slain, leaving him left with nothing but a teammate who he doesn't like to go with, how can they fair when it comes to the strongest shinobi pack in the world?

**Pairing:**  
Naruto/Sakura

**Rated:** "T" for language, and violence throughout.  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Naruto.  
**AU:** Yes, the timeline is back in the renaissance days (but with ninjas instead of knights, oh yeah!)

**A/N:** Because my last update on this story had been more than two months ago, I'm going to repost this story from the beginning to hopefully get the readers knowing that I'll be updating once again. Sorry for the long hold, and please enjoy.

**Comatose  
**By: Heiryu SN  
**Chapter One:**  
Back comes the hero

"_They were the strongest shinobi's of Konoha, the most powerful kingdom in the land in which they lived. There was Shikamaru, the most noble and ingenious shinobi there ever lived. With his keen mind, he could lead even the weakest groups of army and win any war. Lee, some called him crazy when going into a battle without a sharp weapon by his side. Every weapon given and offered to him would be waved off. The green beast, as they called him, and his immortal hands were unbeatable. His speed and his overall ability to maneuver over any obstacles gave him the power to overpower any enemy one on one._

_For the bravest, there was Naruto, and Sasuke. Some called them brothers, some called them enemies and rivals to themselves, but whatever the answer was, they were the forces to not underestimate with when together in battle. Many have tried to power them to death, but would only meet the same fate they wished to spawn upon the two shinobi's. Sasuke with his dark Sharingan, able to tell where enemies lie and with his mastery of the sword cannot be stopped. Naruto, the master of all masters, does not get tired. There was a legend once said that he himself has defeated a whole army single handedly... but that's just a story no one has ever proved to be true._

_These four have just returned back to Konoha, after a war in which they themselves have succeeded in. Wary, but without a single scratch on them, they marched along a path of victory, a path that showed pride in there work as shinobi's and a path that would prevent any army to ever attack there own Konoha._

_But what they don't know is that there doom will soon come. The joys and loves of there lives will soon despair into death, and everything they had hoped for will be destroyed._

_For the army that they had just vanquished, was none other than mine. Of course one would be smart to know that no army could defeat them. My army was nothing but a mere distraction to them, but a distraction for what? Why of course, the ultimate weapon takes time. The army's sacrifice wasn't just for a distraction in order to give me more time, no, it was also to analyze them, learn there skills, and learn there weaknesses._

_Yes, yes, yes! My plan is complete, now all I need is a sacrifice, and why not none other than the person everyone loves most, Konoha's blessed Princess...yes, a perfect plan to complete this ritual, and to lure them into my trap. I have been waiting for this day ever since I was betrayed, and now it finally has arrived._

_Konoha shall fall under my hands."_

**OoOoOoO**

The moon shined brightly, only bright enough to dim the dusty road in which only the pairs of eyes could see in. Owls growled their soft voices throughout the night, keeping the sign that everything is quiet. The only thing one could feel would be the soft cold breeze that brushes against a flat tanned skin. The stars shunned like newly born diamonds as millions flocked the skies above. A Scenery that would match perfectly between two lovers.

A man, only at the age of seventeen, has already grown faster than any other shinobi there was. His yellow hair spiked up and his orange cape acted as a jacket, covering his whole body from the cold breeze that only seemed to get colder every passing minute. The cape dragged on the dirt floor behind him, but just being another piece of clothing, he didn't care quite. His name was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, one of the four shinobi's of Konoha.

Next to him stood Sasuke to his right and Shikamaru to his left; Unlike Naruto himself, Sasuke never talked unless he had to. He was always quiet and always was the one to get out of trouble the fastest. He never used his Sharingan unless it was to irritate Naruto, or unless he was against a strong opponent; which was practically never.

As on the other side, Shikamaru was lazy. He never wanted to get into any trouble, and never attacked or wanted to fight unless the enemy makes his first move. Usually, by the time his enemies try to attack, they would already be trapped within his abilities to manipulate shadows.

Next to Shikamaru was what they called the Green Beast, Lee. They called him that because he wore nothing but green all the time, and was vicious in battle. No one, not even his teammates, could lay a finger on him. Lee was the charming one, but never seemed to ever get the ladies he wanted.

"Finally... home." Naruto groaned. He stretched his arms behind his head and looked around his quiet kingdom.

As expected, no one was out. Of course, they had come in the middle of the night. Shops were closed, and everyone in Konoha was asleep.

"When should we tell everyone were back?" Naruto asked. He turned to Sasuke, expecting a reply, but only got a grunt. "Fine, don't answer." He turned to Shikamaru who slowly shrugged and shook his head.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked passed Shikamaru towards Lee. "I think that tomorrow would be the best time... common sense."

"Hmm?" Naruto stared blankly as he halted in the middle of the kingdom. "Why tomorrow?"

"We don't want to wake everyone up." Lee suggested. "It'd be rude."

Naruto sighed. "There you go again." That was one thing Naruto hated about Lee. He was always the nice one. He never wanted anyone to have a bad day, or he never wanted anyone to be angry at one another. Sometimes Naruto wished he were more like everyone else, not always nice, and have a bad side to them sometimes.

"I can wait until day breaks." Sasuke muttered. "Besides, I'm tired." He gripped his sword by his side and started walking in a different direction than Naruto had anticipated.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Back home, we should get some sleep anyways." Sasuke replied back, but in a mad tone.

Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru watched unless Sasuke had turned a corner and disappeared into the night. After another yawn, Naruto scratched his head and stared at the other two. He guessed Shikamaru would go to his house and take a short nap before the morning.

"You two going to sleep as well?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Sasuke has the right idea, Konoha expects us to be back soon. I'm guessing that tomorrow will be a big party... want to be ready for it." Shikamaru headed off in his own direction and disappeared as well.

Naruto turned towards Lee, the only one left. He sighed. Naruto still wanted to stay up, but it'd be boring by himself. But then, another thought came into him, and made him jump.

"You're not going to sleep?" Lee asked, noticing his sudden jump.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, I will. But there's something I want to do first."

Lee smiled, knowing exactly what Naruto was going to do. He held his hand in salute and said, "I'll see you in the morning then." And then leapt away within a small second; Naruto wasn't surprised that Lee was able to disappear within a blink, it was his specialty.

"Now..." Naruto said to himself with a smile. His heart started pounding as he attempted his move. "I know it's been a month... but I wonder what she looks like now."

**OoOoOoO**

The bush rattled loudly as Naruto tried fitting his way in. His cape got caught once, and it took his a small cut in order to get it out, but a small cut was nothing. But the small cut _was_ the first feel of pain he's felt since the first day of his training, four years ago. He remembered it like yesterday. Those days he would never forget because of everything he went through made him the great shinobi he is now. All the pain he had to endure was worth it all. Thanks to Kakashi, his trainer, he's as strong as he'll ever get.

Quietly, Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hands and feet. He took a hold onto a stone wall and started climbing up. Every second he climbed, his heart got heavier as his stomach started to get filled with joy. His smile widened to the point where his mouth started to hurt.

"Almost there." He whispered to himself.

Finally, once he reached the top, he pulled his head up. He now hung on a stone porch. Not just any, but the porch of the person he really admired the most.

Slowly, he lifted himself onto the porch, and looked through glass doors. He spied a room full of accessories of all types. Pictures, clothing, mirrors everywhere. Naruto slowly opened one of the two glass doors and entered, trying to be stealthy. As a small breeze entered the room, he quickly shut the door behind him.

Naruto stared across the room to a bed. Sleeping silently and peacefully in it was a girl with pink hair. She slept on her side away from Naruto. She was Sakura, Konoha's princess and the most loved person within the kingdom.

Naruto walked over and sat on her bed, inches beside her. He thought about her what her reaction would be if she saw him. It's been over a month, she wasn't sure if she'd be happy. The last time he saw her was of course when he left to go to war with the three, but he never told her.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to wait until morning to show her that he was back, but thought that it would take just too long, especially since he wasn't tired... or so he thinks.

He felt her turn to her back, and her face shined. _She looks the same_ Naruto thought. Every bit of her had not changed. Slowly, her eyes blinked open, revealing her green eyes. For a moment, she closed her eyes, still tired. But reopened them immediately, and quickly rose, turning on her lamp light in her transition.

"Naruto!" She yelled, throwing her body across his. She squeezed him tightly, embracing and expressing her missed feelings for him.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-hime." Naruto softly said, taking her into his own arms.

Sakura let go of him, and sat back on the other side of her bed, facing him. Her smile couldn't get any bigger as she still couldn't believe he was here. "I have to tell my dad!"

"No, don't!" Naruto whispered. "No one's suppose to know that were back until morning."

Sakura didn't reply, she still stared with a heavenly smile on her face.

"Oh, by the way, happy seventeenth birthday." Naruto crawled to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

She touched it, and said, "But my birthday isn't till tomorrow."

"Actually, since its midnight, today's your birthday." Naruto corrected. She felt Sakura throw herself on top of him again. This time, she held him breathless as she squeezed him around the neck.

"Hime, that's enough." Naruto tried taking a breath, but her bind wouldn't let him.

"Naruto, you left me without saying a word... you jackass." She laughed. She let go, allowing Naruto to breathe, but left him a gentle kiss. "I miss you so much. How are Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san and Lee-san?"

"Their fine; their just sleeping. They want to be getting ready for tomorrow." Naruto replied. He got up from the bed and walked back to the porch. He leaned against the railing and stared up at the moon. He took one deep breath and slowly let it out. A slow feeling changed inside of him.

Naruto leaned as Sakura came up beside him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's just been so long since I've been here. It's hard to believe that nothing's changed."

Sakura tilted her head. "Is that bad? Did you expect me to change?"

"What? No, no! You're perfect the way you are."

Sakura sighed. She brushed her hair with her hand and rubbed herself against Naruto. "That's what everyone says to me... I hate it."

Naruto made a face, and looked at her. She wasn't happy when someone ever complimented her. Most of the time it's only to respect her, and never really meant it. Though she did enjoy the words that people say to her, she sometimes just wanted to be treated as a normal person. Not some royal person everyone loves or praises. All she ever wanted was a normal life.

The relationship between Sakura and Naruto started long ago. No one knew about it but Lee; that was an accident on how he found out, an embarrassing one. Every since the first time they met, four years ago, quickly Sakura saw Naruto as a nice and brave shinobi. He was the only person she knows that actually stood out to her.

Naruto held her chin up until their eyes met. His blue eyes shinned into her green eyes, both reflecting a shape of their feelings.

"Did they ever say it... while giving you one last kiss before going away?"

Sakura smiled. "N-" She couldn't finish, her mouth had been occupied with Naruto as her lips met his.

As Naruto pulled away, he saw Sakura lick her lips cleanly. Naruto laughed a bit as he jumped over the porch, hanging on with one hand. He pulled himself up, eyeing the princess one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He started to let go, but stopped at the sound of her voice once again.

"Naruto..." Sakura started. She inched closer as he pulled himself up. "I love you."

Naruto smiled, and blew her a kiss as he let go, falling back down into the bushes.

Sakura leaned with her hands against her cheeks. Just the thought of Naruto returning created random movements of butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze weep her away in her imaginary dream of her and Naruto.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and even though this is a repost of one of my old stories, please review it. I still haven't deleted this from my other profile yet, but I should do that soon eh? Well again, please wait a bit longer for my update on my High School fic, and in the mean time, please enjoy this as well.


	2. It wasn't suppose to happen

**Full Summary:** When the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they searched for the Kyuubi's power. But when Sakura lies that she is the holder of the sacred beast, trying to protect her friends and kingdom, Akatsuki takes her back to their hideout. Soon enough, they learned that she was lying, and is now holding her as bait to lure in the real keeper of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. How far will Naruto go to save his kingdoms princess, and the one he loves? With his friends slain, leaving him left with nothing but a teammate who he doesn't like to go with, how can they fair when it comes to the strongest shinobi pack in the world?

**Pairing:**  
Naruto/Sakura

**Rated:** "T" for language, and violence throughout.  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Naruto.

**Comatose  
**By: Heiryu SN  
**Chapter Two:**  
It wasn't suppose to happen

Time froze as Uzumaki Naruto splashed cold water onto his face. The windy night scolded his skin like a sharp knife, making his face even colder than it already was. Though he had only gotten several hours of sleep, he was already wide awake being the energetic shinobi he was. He fell asleep when the moon shun brightly, and awoke with it still in it's place, just waiting for it's brother sun to show up to take it's place.

Inside, Naruto felt joy and happiness, he was finally back home. But a hint of disappointment struck him. It has been seven months since his departure and nothing has changed when he expected lots to change. But that was a matter that Naruto couldn't do a thing about, and so he decided to let the feeling slide away past him.

Another thought crossed his mind as he reached for his bag of kunais and shurikens. As he reached in, he felt two kunais and three shurikens left. He sighed, sitting back onto his cushioned bed.

"I need a sword." He said to himself. During his journeys across the land with his friends and teammates, he'd always rely on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and his few throwing toys he had in his pouch. Soon it ought to run out and Naruto would be helpless with nothing left but himself and his skills.

Whenever he looked at Sasuke, he always wielded a sword next to him, one twice the size of a regular sized one and three times heavier as well, yet he moved it like a feather. He didn't even want to think about Lee, or Shikamaru, they had their own ways of fighting; Lee with his speed, and Shikamaru with his endless traps of shadows.

Naruto clipped the pouch onto his waist and left his house without another action in mind. He made his way down the quiet streets of Konoha; everyone still sleeping as they did hours ago. Naruto thought about the reaction that the whole kingdom would have once they've found out that they'd return. He knew it was going to be a happy reaction, maybe twice the excitement that he got from Sakura. Oh how he wished that would happen.

He knew the sun would rise soon and that everyone would wake up, but Naruto was tempted to wake everyone himself. If Lee were here, he'd say something like 'That would be rude.' Naruto laughed to himself, sure it would have been rude, but the whole kingdom knew Naruto as the troublemaker and one who just wants to have fun… but when battle or danger erupts, Naruto is a monster to handle.

A presence hit Naruto roughly, interrupting his thoughts. Quickly, Naruto reached for a kunai within his pouch and tossed it to his side to his right, into a small newly built shed, based on the wood and metal he saw. He heard the sound of metal clashing metal and took a weak stance.

"Still sharp…" A low irksome voice sounded out.

Naruto turned in the direction with a smile, recognizing the voice perfectly as an old friend and a former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's been a while." Naruto remarked.

As Kakashi stepped out of the sheds shadow and into the moons light, he showed tall white hair with a black facemask around his mouth. His Konoha forehead protector slid slightly down to his left eye, concealing the one thing Naruto wished he had along with Sasuke, a Sharingan.

"What brings you here in the late night and early morning?" Kakashi asked, giving Naruto a blank face telling him an 'I'm still better than you' type of message. "Is it something you want from me?"

"Actually…" Naruto stopped for a moment in search of words. He wanted to ask Kakashi something, but Kakashi was the type of person that hated doing favors for someone, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had to beg countless days in order for Kakashi to make him the sword he wields now. Naruto didn't want to be the one on his knees.

"If your gonna say it, I suggest you say it now before I return to bed." Kakashi muttered.

"I want you to make me a sword!" Naruto spat.

Kakashi took a moment to stare. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't ask for favors like this, but Naruto was always the one type of person who wanted to get better every single minute, but it still questioned him of why a sword.

"Why?" Kakashi retorted. "Isn't the technique Jiraiya-sama taught you enough?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… It's not that." Kakashi shifted his body, irritated to see no answer in minutes. "Well… you-"

"If your going to make this long, let's atleast go inside so I can sit." Kakashi broke in. Without another word, Kakashi entered through his dark door and into his shed. Naruto, clumsy enough to not say a word, followed him.

Inside was even darker than out; their were no windows on any walls, and their seemed to be no light as well until Kakashi lit a match and burnt it onto a small lamp just dim enough for the two to see eachothers faces through the thick shadows.

To Naruto, the smell was odd. Though he'd never been inside Kakashi's place before, he didn't think it'd be as bad as he was experiencing it, and didn't know if Kakashi was just used to the smell, or his facemask prevented the odd smell to reach his dog sensed nose.

"Spit." Kakashi said, sitting down on a small stood.

Naruto took a deep breath and crouched his own chair closer towards Kakashi. "Don't tell anyone," He started. "But tomorrow – or today I suppose – I'm going to ask Hokage-sama for Sakura-hime's hand in marriage." Naruto felt an instant blush as the words rushed out of him.

Kakashi stared in amazement and behind his facemask, smiled. "Well, you _are_ one hell of a shinobi." He admitted. "I don't see why Hokage-sama wouldn't deny your request, but why do you need a sword for this… event?"

"I'm sure that Hokage-sama wants the best for Sakura-hime… meaning the strongest, and it's pretty obvious that he'll probably choose Sasuke… because he has a sword and not me."

"So, you're saying that, because Sasuke has a sword, you drop a rank below him?"

"Exactly!" Naruto retorted, slamming his fists on the table. "It may sound rubbish, but please Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi gave a tired sigh and leaned back on his stool. "You may be a clumsy shinobi, but your desire for love is just as strong as your desire to win."

A shock of joy struck Naruto. "So you'll make it?" He asked frantically. Kakashi nodded. "Arigatou!" Naruto said, clamping his hands together and bowing his head.

"Don't get too happy, it's going to take a while." Kakashi said.

Naruto lopped his head his head back up and cocked it to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked. "For _you_, don't they only take few hours?" Naruto expected a nod or a positive answer, but Kakashi, instead, shook his head. "Are-"

"Come back later, Naruto." That said, Kakashi waved him off, walking into another room within his dark home. Naruto was left with nothing but to think of why Kakashi intended to take so long to make his sword; was it because he was lazy, _no_, Naruto thought, but the way he looked at Kakashi was the way that of a person would see as someone lazy.

**. : NARUTO : .**

As the flags of Konoha rose into the bright sun, trumpeters roared with their best musical. Flakes of colorful party papers were thrown into the sky and were left floating down. The whole kingdom gathered inside and around the Konoha Palace. Inside was even louder than it was outside if the outside wasn't loud enough.

As the four shinobi gathered onto a straight line before their Hokage and Princess, Sakura, the crowd saddened into a quiet note and stared. The four bowed, and awaited the Hokage to talk.

"The return of our great shinobi's!" The Hokage yelled, his beard fizzed as his voice blew on them. The crowd jolted back into an alive uproar and then quieted down once again. "Here is a special day," The Hokage paused, seeing every eye in the palace and turned to his daughter, Sakura. "A day to remember the great journey they made, and welcome them back with a happier smile than when the left."

Naruto's ears were enclosed, he didn't understand what his Hokage had said other than when he said it, the place would roar into a soaring high noted applaud. The whole time, he eyed the one he loved most, his princess Sakura. She stared back at him several times with a smile, and sometimes with a look saying 'listen to my father.' But Naruto ignored those looks and did what he wanted.

"Today's going to go by pretty fast," Shikamaru whispered, nudging Naruto on the shoulders. "To tell you the truth, my knees and head is starting to hurt bowing down here."

Naruto took a smile to his face, knowing exactly what Shikamaru meant. At the moment, he felt more pain kneeling down than he'd ever had during any battle he's had in his life. His back ached, his knees seemed bruised, and his neck felt like coming off as he would look up and down.

"Shut up you two." Sasuke quietly spat, quiet enough to not be heard.

As another roar of applauds upraised, the four stood up straight. Shikamaru and Naruto both sighed as they got to stretch their backs. As the crowd, again, turned down to silence, the Princess spoke.

"Dear Shinobi's, you have been trained by the best, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei." She took a moment and stared at Naruto, who stared back with a bright smile. "I can see clearly to myself that your trainings the past several years have not gone to waste, I sure hope that you can train your pupils to be just as strong as you are, even stronger!" Sakura paused and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a whole palace staring at her, and added, "Thank all of you for saving my kingdom and protecting it from outsiders."

As the Hokage slowly stepped in front of his daughter, he smiled and gestured Sasuke to step forward.

"Sasuke-san!" He said in a loud immense tone. "As I, the Hokage am coming to my end soon; I want to ask you, will you have the honors and take my position?"

Once again, the crowd uproared with congrats and happiness knowing that their new Hokage would soon be a younger and most powerful person, but the phrase struck Naruto the wrong way.

_Hokage?_ Naruto thought. _B-but that, that would mean-_

He felt a hard stare from Lee, as if Lee knew exactly what Naruto was feeling at the moment. As Lee turned to Sasuke, he knew that Sasuke thought the exact same thing, but in his sake instead of Naruto's.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted once the Hokage began to speak again. "Yes, Sasuke-san, I hear in favor of this kingdom ask, will you become the next Hokage by marrying my sweet daughter, Sakura-chan?"

"Nani!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison. Sakura quickly added her own 'nani!' right after.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied hesitantly. Naruto wanted to speak, say something before it got too far, but it was too late already.

"Great! Then Sakura-chan… we will plan your wedding as soon as possible!"

Sakura stood horrified, and stared at Naruto as if awaiting for him to get her out of the situation. When she saw that he didn't attempt to make a move, whether he was paralyzed or shocked, she did.

"D-demo, tousan-sama!" Sakura yelled.

The Hokage turned around towards her. "Hmm? Nanda, Sakura-chan?" He said. When Sakura tried to speak, he abruptly interrupted her. "Do you not want to marry this wonderful man?"

Sakura stepped back, thinking of words to say to repel the situation away. "N-no it's not that, but-"

"You _do_ accept the marriage, right?"

Sakura took a deep breath and stared down at her feet. Slowly, she nodded and said, "Hai." Though she hid it, she felt a teardrop fall from her eyes and quickly evaporated as it reached her lips. She stared to Naruto, but found him gone, vanished from the spot he once was._ Naruto…_ she wondered how much he was hurt, and how for how long. She wanted out, out of the marriage, out of everything, the only thing she wanted, was him, Uzumaki Naruto.

Her desperate need for him was none like any other now than ever before. Her life was leading in the wrong direction, and she wanted to turn it. Sure she didn't mind the thought of marrying a strong shinobi, but it wasn't the one she loved, only a friend who protected her because it was his duty… but not the one she loved most.

_Naruto-kun…_

Thank you for reading, and please reviewNo flames!

* * *


	3. The day it all happened

**Full Summary:** When the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they searched for the Kyuubi's power. But when Sakura lies that she is the holder of the sacred beast, trying to protect her friends and kingdom, Akatsuki takes her back to their hideout. Soon enough, they learned that she was lying, and is now holding her as bait to lure in the real keeper of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. How far will Naruto go to save his kingdoms princess, and the one he loves? With his friends slain, leaving him left with nothing but a teammate who he doesn't like to go with, how can they fair when it comes to the strongest shinobi pack in the world?

**Pairing:**  
Naruto/Sakura

**Rated:** "T" for language, and violence throughout.

**Comatose  
**By: x HoRo HoRo  
**Chapter Three:**  
The day it all happened

An orange bird pecked at another in order to achieve its bath back. The two animals went at it until finally one gave in. And soon, another bird flew in, a female one. The two chirplings greeted eachother and spent their time splashing one another with their wings. All in all, soon after soon, the birds left the puddle bath together, finding themselves in love as it seems so.

Already the moon rose again as the day had already gone by. Many has left the palace grounds and back to their homes, but still many stayed, enjoying every minute and second to the fullest, not attempting to leave until the Hokage says so. Though time had gone fast or most, it was the slowest to a couple selected.

"There you are!" Sakura muttered, eyeing Naruto relaxing against a fenced balcony over the sea. She hurried towards him and slowed as she got closer; not wanting to express so much in so long. "I've searched the whole morning and afternoon for you." She said as she got close enough to touch him. Naruto moved an inch to the side, avoiding her hand. Sakura relaxed her head down to her chest and gave a low sigh. "Naruto-kun-"

"Why'd you say _yes_?" Naruto retorted still not looking at her.

Sakura turned away, not knowing what to answer. She knew her feelings wanted Naruto more than Sasuke, but the will of her father pushed her into a decision she wasn't forced to choose, but decidedly chose out of her wits of reaction. During her search for Naruto, she wondered what would have happened if she had denied marrying Sasuke; would her father-her Hokage-be angry at her for not wanting the man she didn't want. Or would he acknowledge her decision and have chosen Naruto instead?

Sakura slowly shook her head in search of answers, but could find none. "Naruto-kun, plea-"

"Maybe he's right…"

Sakura twitched her head towards Naruto. "W-what?"

Naruto turned towards her, but kept his eyes above her, not looking at her directly as he always would. "You heard me; maybe Sasuke is the right guy for you." Sakura tried to talk but Naruto forced her mouth shut by continuing his own. "I mean, he _is_ stronger than me, he has a sword, the kingdom trusts and relies on him more than they do me."

"Naru-"

"_And_ they didn't treat him like a monster when he was young." Naruto added and soon found himself being slapped by the pink haired princess next to him.

"Yamete Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled. She caught her breath and soon after, pushed Naruto a few inches back. "Stop talking like!"

Naruto froze under her breath, not moving as if he were turned to stone. His head laid dangling down to his chest, his eyes veered towards the floor and his hands were clenched into fists that seemed to only hurt him. Anger and sorrow started to swirl within him. He could feel his own chakra steaming up, an unordinary flow emerged into as he felt powers he's felt once before, but only when he was young.

"Naruto-kun, look at me." Sakura took her hands under his chin and raised his head until his eyes met hers. Quickly, she stepped back in an instant as she saw monstrous eyes that she's never seen before.

Naruto's eyes were fleshed red with circular eye outlining colored black. The whisker markings on his face only got darker and his fangs sharpened and extended twice the size of a regular tooth. Though it seems through his eyes that fear struck Sakura, it wasn't fear itself that backed her up, but sorrow, the same sorrow she felt as she reached up to touch his face with both of her hands.

"This… is the person my kingdom feared when we were little kids?" Sakura mumbled beneath her breath. "The power of _my_ Naruto-kun?" Trickle of tears flowed down her eyes, embracing her in a field of thoughts back to when she was young and the day Naruto had saved her in the save spot they stood now. It was only that day when the people started to respect him a little… now she knew why they didn't before.

Slowly, Naruto came to the form he once was, and wrapped his arms slowly around the women in front of him. "Thank you." He said.

Sakura looked up to see that Naruto was back to normal, and smiled. "For what?"

Naruto took her even closer and felt the warmth of her tears as it met his shirt. "You called me a _person_ not a _thing_."

They knew nothing could be done now. Sakura would have to be wed with a great shinobi, but not the one she loved. Naruto too understood that. It was for his kingdom, the place he called home, and the place he called heaven. As long as he would be able to see Sakura again, and his kingdom is safe, Naruto would learn to live the way he soon will.

As Naruto tried to pull away, Sakura only tugged him back to her. "Can't we just stay like this… for a little longer?" She whispered.

**. : N A R U T O : .**

When the door closed behind her, Sakura flattened herself on her bed, closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back. Just a couple more days, and she would have to get married. She knew the news was old and irritating, but this would be the time that her life changes forever, the time that Sasuke would become Hokage, not her father.

Several knockings on her door brought her attention back up as she sat up straight. "Sakura-chan?" She heard as her father entered. He sat next to her, watching her blank face. "You don't look so happy… actually, you didn't look so happy the entire day."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "I'm fine." She lied, trying to make her voice sound convincing. But in her head, she knew that her father didn't fall for it. Even so, he seemed to ignore that fact and nodded before leaving her presence.

When Sakura heard her door closed, she quickly fell asleep. The soft wind that flew through her window breezed into her room, creating a soft cushioned heaven like place. Though her thoughts of sorrow had been a tremendous high throughout the day, she slept peacefully.

But the peaceful sound hadn't lasted long. Though it seemed like only minutes since Sakura had fallen asleep, hours already past as Sakura awoke from a thunderous eruption from the lower levels of her palace, and the scream of her dad.

"Tousama?"

Urgently, Sakura pushed her way through her doors and down her steps into a skinny hallway. There she made her way after a corner into the ball room. Right before she turned into the actual room, she heard a loud brusque yell as she heard her father plead for his life. Slowly, she pressed her back against a wall and inched closer, peeping into the room. Two men in capes stood before her father. The capes were black with several red cloud like icons on them. One had a sorry face; it looked depressed, but easily misunderstood. The other was blue, with spiky hair. He had gill like figures on his cheeks and a sword three times wider than a regular one. To Sakura it didn't look as dangerous because of the wrapping around it.

The two men inched closer to the Hokage, the blue one pointed his sword at his neck while the other held him by his collar.

"Where is he?" The man holding him barked.

"W-who?" The Hokage asked hesitantly.

"The monster that rose the fear of Konoha-"

"You are the only monster here, Uchiha Itachi!" The Hokage shot back. "You and your organization will-"

Before he got to finish, Itachi had already thrown the Sakura's father fifteen yards backwards, leaving him with a bruised arm. The Hokage clutched his arm with pain, but stood up.

"Tousama!" Sakura dashed out as fast as she could and stood defensively with her father. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sakura-chan, get out of here now." Her father pleaded, but she refused with a shake.

"Who are you?" Sakura ordered, trying to shove the fear away from her.

Itachi didn't wait to answer; he seemed almost to have been waiting for the exact question. "We are an organization known as _Akatsuki_." He started. "Our mission is to capture all Jinchuuriki."

"What's a Jinchuuriki?"

"Someone who possesses one of the nine demons within them, and here in Konoha we seek the nine-tailed Kyuubi."

_Naruto!_ His named ran through her head several times over and over again in a matter of a second. _They want Naruto?_ "What will happen once your capture them?" She rudely asked.

"Extract its powers… unfortunately; the Jinchuuriki will be dead after our transaction." Itachi looked at his fish shinobi-like friend and turned back to her dad. "And I've heard that Hokage over there _knows_ who it is."

_Naruto-_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a kunai being pressed against her neck. She felt a dribble of blood slowly fall, and she was immobile as Itachi held her still.

"Tell me now!" Itachi demanded. "I wouldn't want to see this little girls' head get ripped apart." Itachi gestured to his partner who struck his sword inches away from the Hokage's feet. "And after her, Kisami will kill you; and after _you_, your whole kingdom!"

For a moment, Sakura stared at her father, praying that he wouldn't answer. Sweat drops and fear drops fell from both of their faces, not expecting what to say. Itachi had pressed the kunai even deeper into Sakura's throat, making her choke upon her own blood. She wanted to yell _don't_ to her father, because she knew he was going to give in.

"Its-"

"You've already got the Jinchuuriki!"

Itachi and Kisami stared at eachother in a blank face. "What?" Itachi asked.

"The Kyuubi is me." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!" Her father yelled, but Kisami had pushed him backwards, making him back roll another yard away.

"She's lying." Kisami warned, but Itachi shook his head.

"If you're the great Kyuubi, why didn't you unleash your powers?" Itachi asked.

Sakura couldn't think of an answer right away, the only thing she feared at the moment was the kunai inching deeper into her throat and her father's life. "If I would of, you would have killed my father before I even get to full strength… right?" Sakura said, fighting back with words.

"She's right." Itachi agreed. "She-"

"She's lying." Kisami retorted. "That feline bitch is lying!" He swung his sword towards Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes fast, awaiting impact, but didn't feel any damaged and reopened her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, we'll resolve it later. _Leader_ wants us to hurry back anyways." Itachi said.

"But, Itachi-"

"I understand Kisami, but like I said, we'll resolve it later…"

After a few moments past, Sakura blanked out without feeling any pain, just a sudden like she had been knocked out with drugs, the only thing she heard was the helpless scream by her father.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

**. : N A R U T O : .**

Tired and stressed from the day, Naruto wanted someone to talk to, someone that wasn't Sakura or Sasuke. The feelings that whelmed him were confusing him even more than he was already. Someone who could calm him, someone he trusted most, someone who knew about his relationship more than anyone else; Naruto knew exactly who that someone was.

As he approached a house within the dark, he knocked on it, calling, "Lee." He waited for a few minutes before called his name again. "Lee." Yet, another few minutes, and he called.

When he got irritated enough that Lee wouldn't open his door, he posted his hand on the door knob and wiggled it; it was open. Naruto questioned that fact and slowly opened the door himself, calling out Lee's name once more.

As he entered, he immediately felt an evil aura around him. Alertly, he drew out a kunai and stood his ground for a minute. As Naruto took a step forward, he sniffed the air, and a dim odd smell arose to his senses.

"Lee-sempai." Naruto called out. _Maybe he isn't home…_ Naruto thought.

When Naruto entered another room, his eyes dimmed towards the ground. He gasped, dropping his kunai as he saw Lee lying motionless on the ground.

"Lee!" Naruto broke out. He scattered to his friend on the floor and lifted his upper body into his arms. But he felt the feeling of warm blood near his neck and immediately struck fear into him. "No…"

As Naruto slid Lee back down, he saw a deep slit on his neck; he was assassinated. Quickly, Naruto stepped back against a wall in disbelief. Lee, one of the great shinobi's of Konoha has died? It was impossible, but yet, Naruto knew it was real. He wanted to believe that he was in a dream, a dream that he would wake up from in minutes, but minutes turned to ten, and he was never awaken.

Another thought struck him as he thought about someone else. "Shikamaru…"

Naruto darted out of Lee's house filled with an emotional tear drop, but the tears quickly dried out as he jumped over buildings and market stands to get to the house of Shikamaru.

On his way, still he thought, _Lee died?_ He shook his head, but too thought about who could have killed him. It had to be someone skilled and stealthy, for no one could even touch Lee without him noticing the presence, but based on Lee's death, he never expected to be assassinated or even felt a presence.

As he arrived on a doorstep, he quickly thrust the door open and alertly pulled out another kunai. As Naruto saw a shadow image swinging on the wall casted by the moons light, his eyes widened and he sprinted to the next room.

As he entered, he struck his kunai deep into the wall, penetrating through its layers and yelling a war cry with rage. "Shikamaru!" In front of his, Shikamaru hung by his neck with several bruises on his arms and legs. Naruto knew he fought back, and knew that Shikamaru saw who killed him, but didn't get a chance to tell.

"Sasuke!" Taking in yet another lost friend and teammate, Naruto dashed out the house and made his way through more houses.

As he ran his fullest, anger whelmed in him, fear, and sorrow; he could feel the kyuubi's powers flowing through him, he wanted to unleash it, wanted to use it, but his mind was calmed once he heard the voice of Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Naruto jammed his foot to the ground and stopped himself beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the-"

"The kingdoms being under attacked." Kakashi alertly said.

"Where's the rest of the shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"There was an urgent message from someone outside the village… Hokage-sama sent all the shinobi, I guess that was a distraction." Kakashi answered.

"But then why are you here?"

"I chose to stay, something felt wrong, and now I know."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Forget about him, he'll be fine Hokage-sama and Sakura-hime are in trouble!" Quickly, Kakashi dashed passed Naruto, leaving an earthy burst of wind behind him. Without hesitation, Naruto quickly followed.

**. : N A R U T O : .**

As Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the palace, they found the Hokage on all fours, moping on the floor that piled of rocks and fallen walls. The two stood around him and watched him mope doubtlessly.

"W-where's Sakura-hime?" Naruto asked, searching around with his head. "Sakura-hime… where is she? His voice was loud and tense.

Kakashi held out a hand to calm Naruto, and stared at the man on the ground, still crying his eyes out like an ocean.

"Hokage-sama, what happened?" Kakashi softly asked.

Slowly, the Hokage rose with on foot on the ground and one knee, "Omae." He sounded. He roughly pushed Naruto, forcing him several steps back. "They took her!" His voice was angry, but yet was also filled with sorrow and fear.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"They were looking for you and that damn pet of yours!" He yelled, referring to the Kyuubi as he stood up to his feet. "Sakura-chan lied that she had your powers, and they took her instead!" He pushed Naruto once more, forcing Naruto to take a step back.

"Calm down." Kakashi said, protecting Naruto from his harassment. "Who took her?"

"Some organization, they called themselves 'Akatsuki'."

Naruto flinched at the sound of the organization. Kakashi noticed Naruto's strange movements and moved on to him, "You know them… Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "On a mission a while back, I ended up meeting one of them… Uchiha-"

"Itachi." The Hokage finished. "Uchiha Sasuke-sans older brother."

"Then we can't waste time," Kakashi said. "Naruto, you and the other will-"

"There dead." Naruto said abruptly.

"What?"

"There dead, Lee was assassinated and Shikamaru was hung."

The Hokage and Kakashi didn't believe the words that came out of Naruto's mouth. They asked him to confirm with them one hundred percent, but Naruto only gave the same answers over and over again; dead.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "You stopped me before I could get to his house, Kakashi-sensei." The room fell silent, and the Hokage fell back down to his knees. Kakashi's expression was blank as always. "I'll go check to see if he's there, and if he is, we'll go save Sakura-hime."

"And if he's not?" The Hokage boomed. "It's all because of you that they took my Sakura-chan."

Naruto nodded. "I understand, Hokage-sama, demo, if Sasuke is dead, then I'll go myself."

"Naruto, going by yourself when you know the Akatsuki killed the others? This isn't a time to be brave and show off Naruto, I'll come wi-"

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei, but I have to go alone." Naruto interrupted. "You heard Hokage-sama, it's because of me that Sakura-hime is taken, besides, you have to stay here and inform the other shinobi who will return."

Kakashi felt honored that the pupil he trained is now grown and powerful, but at the same time ashamed that he wasn't able to go. "When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as I enter Sasuke's house." Naruto replied.

"Then take this." Kakashi formed several hand seals and mumbled several words under his facemask. Soon, a long wrapped blanket appeared in front of Naruto. Kakashi picked it up and handed it to him.

Naruto unwrapped it slowly, and widened his eyes at the new sword he held. But the feeling was different and the size was large. To Naruto, the weight was much too light for its size. "My sword?"

"I made it out of diamonds." Kakashi said. "I've planned to make something like that someday, and I guess yesterday was the day."

"Thank you." Naruto said, taking another look at his sword.

"It's a chakra sword, meaning you can add chakra into your sword, and like your rasengan, can form anything you'd like." Kakashi added. "Now I think you must go, no time for good-byes."

Naruto nodded, and without saying another word, disappeared within an instant.

**. : N A R U T O : .**

When Naruto took on the steps of Sasuke's house, he took a deep breath, hoping for the best. He gripped his large body size sword in one hand and watched his flash in the dark. With the other hand, he opened the door and slowly walked inside. Quickly, he swung his new blade to the side, and after hearing a strange metal to diamond sound, he backed off and pointed his sword forward.

"Sasuke!"

Standing in front of him was Sasuke, equipped with several bags of objects and his sword swiftly in hand. His Sharingan showed an evil red like aura that encircled his eyes as he took gaze into Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke roared.

"Why'd you swing at me?" Naruto shot back.

"I've heard eruptions from the palace, but stood in my house instead." Sasuke answered. "I thought it was something to not worry about, but I was still prepared… anyways, what do you want?"

"That eruption was something big, Sakura-hime is taken, as we have to go save her." Naruto said.

"Sakura-hime?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Sakura-hime."

Sasuke sighed and stood against a wall. "Why do I have to come?" He quickly said, making his voice sound careless.

Naruto flinched again at the statement. "What do you mean? You serve under this kingdom, why _won't_ you come?"

"Just have Lee or Shikamaru go with you." Sasuke retorted.

"There dead."

Sasuke turned towards the window and back at Naruto. "Nani?"

"They were killed by the people who took Sakura-hime."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke yelled. "Who would be strong enough to kill them?"

"Your brother, Itachi and his crew."

Sasuke stumbled back to another wall and grunted. "Itachi?"

Naruto nodded. "The man you swore to kill since you were young… if you want that to happen, now's the chance."

When Naruto saw that Sasuke gripped his sword even harder, he smiled with victor because he knew that the sound of his brother, Itachi, would provoke Sasuke into coming; that was all Naruto wanted. Though his relationship with Sasuke wasn't the best, and he hadn't fully trusted Sasuke, Naruto would do what it takes to get back the one person that made his life whole; Sakura.

Sasuke wiped his sword with a piece of cloth and tied in onto his waist with a piece of thick rope. He eyed Naruto with the eyes he would have given his brother and made his way towards the door. Passing Naruto and stopping, he held a hang onto the crevices of the doors frame and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Please Review!


	4. In the Blink

**Full Summary:** When the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they searched for the Kyuubi's power. But when Sakura lies that she is the holder of the sacred beast, trying to protect her friends and kingdom, Akatsuki takes her back to their hideout. Soon enough, they learned that she was lying, and is now holding her as bait to lure in the real keeper of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. How far will Naruto go to save his kingdoms princess, and the one he loves? With his friends slain, leaving him left with nothing but a teammate who he doesn't like to go with, how can they fair when it comes to the strongest shinobi pack in the world?

**Pairing:**  
Naruto/Sakura

**Rated:** "T" for language, and violence throughout.  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Naruto.  
**AU:** Yes, the timeline is back in the renaissance days (but with ninjas instead of knights, oh yeah!)

**A/N:** You know what, I'm going to stop saying when I'll be posting my next updates because I just can't seem to keep up with all of my school work, holy crap!! But thank god schools almost over. Well, I hope you enjoy.

**Comatose  
**By: Heiryu SN  
**Chapter Four:**  
In the Blink

Her eyes winked once, twice, and then flashed open into a dark moist cell. The walls dripped slimed liquid all around her and the smell was odd, off, dreadful. She tried covering her nose but found her hands cuffed by the walls behind her, the chains from the wall to her cuffs were short, not allowing her to walk more than six feet.

Her cell was enclosed; the only light was lit by a small squared window, not big enough to fit her head. Sakura found herself squinting through the small window, trying to see if anyone was outside, but at the angle she was, all she saw was the crushed cemented roof.

Sakura thought back to what she thought had happened, and then Naruto's name ran through her head. _Was he okay? Where was he? Did they find out that she lied already?_ A tear fell from her left eye, but that was it. She didn't know what to fear most; her own life that she was captive in what she assumed was the Akatsuki den, or the life of Naruto and the rest of her kingdom?

Sakura backed into her wall, feeling the wetness it gave her back. She heard footsteps from outside of her cell; more than one person, Sakura hoped it was only two and no more. As a shadow passed the small square window, she heard jingling noises and soon a stop. She heard mumbling from the other side.

"I-I can't open it Deidara-sempai." One voice said. Based on the voice, Sakura thought young, a boy, a young boy. She heard scuffling from the other side and something banging hard against her metal door cell. "N-no, let me try it some more!" The same childish voice yelled.

"Idiot, out of the way!" The other yelled a more manly voice. More scuffling noises erupted as they tried opening the cell door. Sakura awaited, but thought of how clumsy they must be not to be able to open there own jail. "This things a bitch!" He cursed.

"I told you, it's not easy-"

"Shut up!" After a while, Sakura heard a sigh and the manly voice said, "Step back Tobi."

A minute later, a loud sound roared as the door blew open, leaving a smoke from where the keyhole was. Instead of being the shape of some key, it was now sharped in random directions. The explosion made Sakura jump, and scared her. She stood up and pressed her back heavily on the wall, ignoring the moist feeling she had.

In front of her, two men stood in front of her; both wearing black robes with red clouds spotted all over, the same thing Kisami and Itachi wore before kidnapping her. One had an orange spiral mask covering his space with a hole opened through to his right eye; his other eye was completely covered by his mask. The other had an odd shaped binocular, different from what Sakura has ever seen, and his long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail hung long towards his waist. His left arm was gone, it wasn't attached, or anywhere else on his body, like he lost it during battle. He smiled.

"That was the fourth door this month…" The orange masked one silently said.

"Shut up or you'll be the fifth!" The blonde spat.

The person in the orange mask stepped back and waved his arms with a shrug, "J-just trying to say that maybe you should stop blowing up our doors." He said.

"Tobi!"

"H-hai, Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi stood straight with his arms to his side.

Deidara gave a mean look before turning towards Sakura. "Pitiful." Deidara said. He walked towards Sakura, who slowly sank back down to a seating position. Deidara leaned down until he was nose to nose with her. "Pitiful." He repeated.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura said, encouraging the words out.

"She's quite cute-"

"Tobi, maybe I should kill you now, just to make my life easier." Deidara said, turning around.

"Gomen!" Tobi, again, stood straight with his hands down by his side.

As Deidara reached forward towards her nose, Sakura opened her mouth and attempted to bite his hand, but he moved back and backhanded her. "Bitch!" he shouted. "Don't make this any harder than its going to be." He reached towards her again, but this time, Sakura didn't fight back, she hesitated, but remained calm, closing her eyes and letting her body drop, having the chains on her hands pulling up.

Deidara gripped her under her jaw and examined her closely. He turned her head side to side, and up, as if searching for something. He later groaned and sighed with a deadly look.

"What is it, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, walking up closer.

"You're not the Kyuubi… _are you_?"

Sakura gave a hateful look with her emerald eyes. She turned away, "I am, isn't that why I'm here?" She said. As she looked back, she felt crawls going up her legs and around her neck. She looked to see what they were and saw clay spiders, several on her legs, one on her neck, and several more on her body and arms.

"Listen here, if you don't tell me the truth, you'll be blown to bits." Deidara warned.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Sakura sounded.

"The fact that you don't have any markings that proves you're a Jinchuuriki." Deidara answered.

"You also have little chakra in your body as well, a nice easy flow, but barely any at all." Tobi added. "The Kyuubi should have a lot more than you… even without its form, the user should have three times the amount of chakra you have."

After listening to Tobi, Deidara smiled and turned back to Sakura, "See?"

Sakura turned away and looked back with only her eyes. "I_ am_ the Kyuubi, it's just your choice if you want to believe or not."

Deidara stood up with a brighter smile and turn towards the door. Tobi slowly walked out, and Deidara followed shortly, but stopped at the door. "You know," He started. Sakura looked and listened, "I only have one arm… maybe I should make you and I even."

Sakura widened her eyes and fear struck her, did he mean ripping her arm apart from her body? Sakura hoped not. But her hopes faded as she felt a clay spider crawl up her arm. "M-matte…"

"I think I've waited long enough." Deidara spat.

"N—no!"

"Too late, bitch." He held a hand seal against his lips and yelled, "Kai!"

"Kyah!" A light flashed in her eyes as she felt her arm being torn apart. Pain flowed through her shoulders and quickly spread along her entire body. She yelled as she saw the blood from her airborne arm splatter on her face and the side of her neck. Sakura slowly fell to her side, the pain was still there, but she had been torched unconscious.

As Deidara and Tobi laughed at the sleeping Sakura, her arm was still attached, and no blood had been spilled at all. The incident that Sakura had thought happened before she was knocked out never existed.

"I know Pein-sama told us not to play with our prisoners, but this one was the best." Deidara exclaimed. "Nice genjutsu Tobi."

Tobi agreed, "Anything to impress you Deidara-sempai."

Deidara held up a hand, "First of all, you didn't impress me, being a member of the Akatsuki; you're expected to be strong."

Tobi reached behind and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, right… sorry."

"Anyways, when she wakes up, let's hope she learns what will _really_ happen if she doesn't tell the truth."

**. : N A R U T O : .**

It looked deeper than what he had expected when he looked down off the cliff. Water rushed onto the sharp rocks near the bottom, thrashing as if to make more room for the ocean. The wind current from the drop rose up onto the cliff, blowing the hair of Naruto easily past his ears. His blue eyes soaring with expectations on his mission; he knew for sure, that either he was going to return with Sakura, or not at all.

An aura seemed to have surrounded Naruto, giving him an uneasy feeling as to whether how he would accomplish such task. From there last meeting, there were so many of the Akatsuki against just the four of them, but now that Lee and Shikamaru were dead, murdered, how could be possibly work with Sasuke to kill off the others to save her?

He wouldn't give up…

He won't…

"Naruto." Sasuke called from behind him.

Naruto slowly turned, holding his katana to his side. "What is it?"

Sasuke hesitated, letting the bright morning shine the back of his head and his skinny katana. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shifted his body, "For what?"

"You were right," Sasuke said, feeling guilty, "I'm a part of this kingdom, I shouldn't have questioned why to come."

"I don't understand why you even _would_ consid—"

"I know," Sasuke said, cutting him off. "That's why I'm saying I'm sorry."

Naruto stared down and forced his back towards Sasuke, and though he never really felt comfortable around Sasuke as he would Lee and Shikamaru, he felt odd in a different sense than he normally would. Instead of feeling nervous and weak, he felt more scared and worried around Sasuke, he didn't know why, but a feeling in him told him that Sasuke was different.

An hour has past after following a trail, Naruto and Sasuke were thirty miles away from Konoha, and have been since there last conversation, they knew exactly where to go, there last meeting with the Akatsuki was by accidental, when on another mission, but remembering where there hideout wasn't the problem, it was how to succeed in battle. Naruto puzzled this in his head.

Though Sasuke seemed calm, Naruto drew plan and plan within his head and ended up throwing them out. But as another thought stepped in his head, he stopped, watching Sasuke go a few more yards ahead of him before stopping and turning.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm, what is it?" Sasuke replied.

"W-would you have married Sakura-chan… if she wasn't gone?"

Sasuke hesitated, "I was just as surprised as you, and like the three of us, me, you, and Sakura-hime, and we don't know what to say the very first second… especially right under the nose of Hokage-sama. And even now, I don't know how to answer."

"I see…" Naruto said and lowered his head.

"Demo, _chan_? I thought I was always Hime."

Naruto smiled, giving a little laugh to it, "This whole time, even ever since we were little kids, she hated being a princess, she hated every single part of it; not having a lot of the freedom we had, not being able to go outside her home, all those things… eating the same thing every single day. So why not make her life normal eh?" Naruto picked up a random rock and threw it along the side of the road. "I guess I can understand how she feels… somewhat lonely in a way."

"I don't know the pain you may have in common with her, but I'm sure it's quite similar."

After taking a breath in and blowing it out slowly, Naruto tightened his fists. This whole time he's been with Sasuke, he seemed to have connected the most with him more than any other time in his life. Now was a time of crises with their princess gone, but still, Naruto respected the fact that Sasuke did and felt what he had. Before, Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival to be fought against, but as they continued to talk, his relationship and bond became more attached, and his trust, his trust hasn't come anywhere close to letting it open towards Sasuke, but in the direction they were heading, it would be open soon.

"You're in love with her?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned his head halfway towards Sasuke and the eyes the rest, "I don't think it's that hard to figure out." His voice was shaky.

Sasuke knew at that second that Naruto felt like crying, but held it in. _True shinobi_, Sasuke thought, but hiding away tears was what strong shinobi did. He walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, waiting until Naruto stared at him. Sasuke looked beyond the horizon and saw that they had mountains to climb before actually making it to their destination, which only lied beyond a village and a river behind the mountains.

"We'll get her back." He said, "I promise."

Naruto wiped his arms across his face, getting rid of any tears that might have fell from his eyes. "That's what I'm supposed to say, but I guess it'll do.

"Iguzo, Naruto."

* * *

Please review, please. It only takes you a few seconds... well... it takes me a few seconds when i review atleast --

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	5. The Truth, The Lair, The Sword

**Full Summary:** When the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, they searched for the Kyuubi's power. But when Sakura lies that she is the holder of the sacred beast, trying to protect her friends and kingdom, Akatsuki takes her back to their hideout. Soon enough, they learned that she was lying, and is now holding her as bait to lure in the real keeper of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. How far will Naruto go to save his kingdoms princess, and the one he loves? With his friends slain, leaving him left with nothing but a teammate who he doesn't like to go with, how can they fair when it comes to the strongest shinobi pack in the world?

**Pairing:**  
Naruto/Sakura

**Rated:** "M" for language, and violence throughout. (Rating has changed: From T to M)  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Chapter 4 was my last updated chapter before I stopped, so that means that this chapter is brand new and isn't a repost.

**Comatose  
**By: Heiryu SN  
**Chapter Five:**  
The Truth, The Lair, The Sword

Whispers sphered around Sakura as she reopened her eyes; dark was all she saw, and she was no longer in her cell. The floors felt different, more rough than smooth like in her cell, and the moist air was warmer. She looked up and saw several stone figures above her, they stood more than a hundred feet tall, and glimmered something burgundy; too high for Sakura to see.

The area was too dark for Sakura to adjust to and the whispers she heard came in all directions, as if she was inside a ring of people-though she wouldn't be surprised if she was. She tried to think about how many days have passed, one? Two? She thought maybe a whole week. Still, the thought of Naruto's safety entered her mind, questions roaming around; just the fear of a single scratch on him scared her more than the situation she was in. _He's a great shinobi,_ she thought to herself, _stay away…Naruto._

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the room became clearer; she was in a large room, walls were actually just mounted rocks and the ceiling was high, tall enough to fit three more of the statue standing on one another.

A though of what had happened to her back in her cell suddenly struck her. She reached for her arm that had been blown apart and sighed to feel that it was still there. _Genjutsu,_ she figured. _They let me live… kuso…_ Sakura forced herself up, unbalanced as she fell back to the floor; she pushed herself back onto her feet and squinted into the distance.

Sakura shrieked as she saw small white spiders crawling up to her, the same type of spiders she saw on her body back in the cell. She took several steps back until her back met the statue. The spiders stopped, but Sakura still kept her eyes moving and surroundings alerted.

"Please don't move," A shadow appeared in front of her, and it appeared to be Deidara. His blonde hair shunned and his dark eyes gazed deeply into her own; he saw fear and courage all at the same time. "I really don't want to do this again."

"Get away from me!" Sakura spat at his feet, but her saliva fell short.

"Don't _fucking_ push it this time you little bitch—"

"Short tempered as always I see." Another voice broke out, this time, strong and free. Sakura instantly jumped back and examined the room, but found no one. Deidara held his hands together and opened his mouth; commanding the words to use to explode his clay, but the voice shouted once more, "Stop it, you're wasting your time.

Sakura flinched, the voice came from behind her, and she quickly turned around with a backhand and swung as hard as possible with her fist clenched. Her airborne attack came to a stop as it entered the palm of Kisami. Shock and intense fear struck her as she tried to pull free after hesitating. A smile crossed his face as he reached for is wrapped katana from his back. Keeping one hand on the handle as if he were to cut Sakura in half, he added pounds of pressure onto Sakura's fist.

Sakura fell back to her knees, screaming as she felt the bones in her fist start to pierce her own skin. She looked up and saw Kisami smiling, then thrown a couple yards away. She hit the hard ground head first, and held her nearly broken hand. As she yelped on the floor, she saw Itachi and Tobi walking out of the shadows from the corner of her eyes. She backed up into Deidara, and quickly pushed herself away from him. As the four enclosed a circle, Sakura twisted her head, frantically staring at each and every one of the four. She first eyed Tobi he lazily fixed his orange mask, then at Deidara who didn't even look at her. But when she reached Itachi, a feeling worst than fear instantly approached her as she met her own eyes up against his eyes.

She hadn't noticed it when she was back at the palace protecting her father, but the name rang in her, _Uchiha Itachi_ –_Sasuke's brother?_ She slowly got up.

"You're quite the brave type, trying to trick us…" said Itachi. "Too bad it doesn't save anyone."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, her thoughts rattled. "You mean. . ." She trailed off.

"Our mission was to capture the Kyuubi, whoever he or she may be, but once you came into the picture, my thoughts went elsewhere, and decided to take you from the moment you said, 'The Kyuubi is me'. Even though clearly it wasn't you, Kisami and I wouldn't be able to handle the Nine Tailed Fox if the Jinchuuriki were to unleash its full potential. I beg my forgiveness to Tobi and Deidara for not telling them earlier… which happened to be why the incident in your cell occurred."

"You're a bastard Itachi," retorted Deidara.

"No worries Itachi-san!" squeaked Tobi.

Sakura blinked, and then said, "So you're using me as bait to lure in the real Kyuubi now?" Itachi nodded, "That won't necessarily work, we have more than one shinobi in Konoha, any one of them can come, and it doesn't have to be _him_."

"And that's where _it_ comes into play." Sakura's eyes widened, her ears instantly alerted. "I'm not the only one that's from Konoha who's against it; someone who you know dearly, ever since a child, is working for _him_ just like us. And if you wish to have a clue on who he is, all I can say is that he possesses a Sharingan just like mine! If things go as I planned, he should be traveling with the Jinchuuriki right now."

Sakura didn't believe the words, and then as the words sunk in, she forced herself to not believe in them._ Sharingan? No… Sasuke? It can't be!_ Thoughts ran through her, now fearing for Naruto more than ever. "You mean—"

"Your friends, the _Green Beast_ and that shadow ninja have been slain by _him_ already and are resting in peace as we speak, not only that, _his_ mission was to divert attention outside of Konoha in order for us to enter peacefully, and to kill any other shinobi that is in our way _except_ for the one we seek."

"Shikamaru-san… Lee-san…_dead?_" Sakura dropped, lying on her side.

"I am sorry to tell you so much, but please, rest for a while until we meet again." Itachi's pupils dilated as his Sharingan appeared. He walked up to the immobilized princess and gripped her jaw, forcing her eyes to meet his own. "Please, sleep well until he who carries the beast comes to save you."

**. : N A R U T O : .**

As Naruto trailed behind Sasuke up a mountain road, he slowed, examining his new sword as he had seen nothing like it before. The diamond glitters that shunned him blinded him almost instantly if he stared too long. Naruto struck a couple swings to himself, again, like Kakashi had told him, it was surprisingly light.

"Do you even know how to use one of them?" asked Sasuke as he turned to see Naruto flinging his diamond blade around like a child.

"It shouldn't be that hard," replied Naruto. "Besides, it's quite light, it's not as heavy as your own katana."

Sasuke slowly circled around Naruto, giving him an uneasy feeling. He drew out his own katana and held it with a small light grip and smiled. "Let's practice."

Naruto tilted his head and looked beyond the horizon, pondering his thoughts as he shook his head. "We have to hurry, practicing is senseless and Sakura-chan is in trouble."

Sasuke spat at the floor and stomped one foot onto the ground and jumped with an incredible burst towards Naruto with his katana striking forward. Naruto quickly dodged out of reflex as he hadn't expected such an action. "Well then let's get going."

Running uphill, Naruto dodged every attack thrown by Sasuke. As expected, Sasuke didn't back down; he gave all he had with every strike. When Naruto saw an opening, he skipped hesitation and swung his sword horizontally. Sasuke dodged with his sword, letting the metal to diamond clash, then disappeared in front of Naruto eyes. Feeling the presence behind him, Naruto slammed on his feet and vertically struck with an uppercut swing behind him. He saw Sasuke move at the corner of his eyes and felt a dull blade suppressed again his back. He turned his head.

"Even with that light sword, your still _way_ too slow," said Sasuke, he pressed the dull side of his katana even harder against Naruto, pushing him back into a fall. "In a battle, you don't strike with will power, you have to strike while going with the flow of the blade, if you feel that it's going to strike off a little bit to the left, don't try to center it, by then it'll already be too late, and if you try to belt someone who disappears in front of you like I did, don't stop your sword in mid air to switch. What you did was partially correct."

Naruto sighed at the amount of tips Sasuke had given him; he never thought wielding a katana would be so difficult. "So it's only the little things that make the big difference… just like a simple ninjutsu." Sasuke nodded. Surprisingly, during their run and practice, they had already moved more than a mile; and it was without even realizing they were moving.

A deep faint scream bellowed behind a back of bushes near the edge of a deep drop cliff, a girl with light brown hair with torn cloths and deep scratched around her body stepped and dropped to her knees. Her eyes were dark brown, and she wore a broken sawed off wakizashi around her back. Naruto and Sasuke quickly helped her up to her knees, surprised at the amount of injury done to a young girl; Naruto guessed no older than twelve.

"Daijoububayo?" Naruto lifted the girl off her feet and carried her to the peak of the mountain, prairie of tall grasses laid, and set her down softly. "What in. . . What happened here?"

"Yukai," said Sasuke examining her wounds. "If we don't treat her now, she'll die—"Sasuke hesitated and stared at Naruto, telling him from his eyes about the penalty if they were to stop.

Naruto saw and knew as well; if they stopped to treat the girl, they would only hope that Sakura wasn't hurt. But if he didn't, Naruto would have to live the rest of his life thinking about the wrong that he's left behind. "I don't want anyone else to die!" Naruto shouted.

Quickly, Sasuke began his treatment.

**. : N A R U T O : .**

When the girl woke from her comatose state, her eyes gleamed at Naruto, who sat beside her, head bobbing down as he slowly slept; his diamond blue katana in hand inside its sheath. She rose to her feet, which woke Naruto instantly. He held his sheath and stared at the girl, surprised to see her awake. "You're awake," said Naruto, getting up. He yawned and stretched his arms then searched for Sasuke, who shortly came from the corner of a bush.

"About time," said Sasuke, he held two canteen of water that he filled from a river nearby. "I was starting to think I accidentally killed you." He gave her a canteen and she drank viciously.

The girl stuttered, then calmed said, "A-ariga—"she trailed off.

Naruto knelt by her, examining the healed wounds that Sasuke had treated, and then asked, "What happened to you?"

"A pack of Yukai attacked . . . am I correct?" jumped Sasuke. The girl nodded, staring at him and Naruto cautiously. "Well then, I guess since your all fine now, we best be going Naruto."

Gladly, Naruto nodded and finished one last stretch to his arms, "Nja, sayonara, keep the water." Naruto trailed slightly behind Sasuke to the west of the mountain prairie, and stopped.

"Please!" the girl yelled, holding onto Naruto's arm. He turned, and Sasuke paused in his tracks. "Save my family . . . and my village."

Sasuke walked up to the two and stared for a long moment before turning to Naruto then back, "You were out from comatose for almost an hour, just long enough for your family and village to get destroyed by the Yukai. In other words; it's best for you to find a new home. Come Naruto."

"Oi?" Naruto watched as Sasuke started turning. Deep sorrow filled his heart, one side of sorrow was for Sakura and the fact that his detour would end up taking him to save a complete stranger, and the other side felt bad for the girl, everything that's happened to her. She probably didn't deserve it all. But having lost a family, and probably her whole village, Naruto felt the pain she felt, and the pain she would feel if nothing were to be done . . . even if it were too late. "Sasuke, I know that saving Sakura-chan is my number one priority, but it'd hurt just the same to see a family killed off because someone who had a chance to save them didn't."

Sasuke slapped his head, irritated and frustrated. He then drew out his katana and sighed, "You do need practice with your katana I guess." He forced a smile then turned to the girl, "We don't work for anyone we don't know, spill it kid, what's your name?" He said rudely.

The girl let go of Naruto's arm and smiled with glee, "Watashi wa, Tori." When she stared at Sasuke, she didn't know whether to feel scared and threatened at his attitude, or relieved.

"Nja, Tori, lead us to your village."

**. : N A R U T O : .**

Flames enveloped near the side of the mountain when Sasuke, Naruto, and Tori gathered and hid behind a boulder. Naruto spied his head out and looked down the mountain slope to see Tori's village being occupied by buff blood-thirsty Yukai's. They stood easily seven feet tall each with a broad sword in one hand, and a steel shield in the other. Their black armor was heard to be impenetrable, but Sasuke and Naruto dealt with them before.

"They look stronger." Commented Sasuke

"But probably still weak." said Naruto.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Sasuke and Naruto crouched back behind the boulder and made their plans. Sasuke then laid a hand on Tori's shoulder and said, "Please, its safe if you stay here, we can deal with them and save what's left of your village, but after that, we have to leave because we can't afford to lose any more time."

Naruto nodded in agreement but smiled, trying not to act as if he didn't care. "We don't want to seem rude or anything, but we really are in a great deal here." added Naruto.

Tori slowly shook her head at the two, "As long as my village and family are safe, I wish you two luck on your journey." She gave the two shinobi's a tight hug and a short tap kiss on the cheeks. "I'm sorry if this was so sudden, usually people wouldn't even think about helping a stranger."

"Don't worry," Naruto touched his kissed cheek, "I couldn't live with myself if I saw anyone else suffer."

Without another second of talk and halt, Sasuke and Naruto jumped over the boulder, and started running downhill towards the village. "You enjoyed that kiss didn't you?" said Sasuke, drawing out his katana.

"Tell Sakura-chan, and you're dead." Joked Naruto; also drawing out his own diamond katana.

"She's under aged." said Sasuke with a small laugh. "Iguzo, Naruto . . . Now!"

Sasuke split to his right and continued down towards the side of the village while Naruto continued down to the front. Biting down on a kunai, Naruto jumped as he neared the bottom onto a building that was adjacent to the village's border. He then jumped onto the center of the street, alerting the surrounding Yukai to stare in his direction. They attacked, drawing out their broad swords and maneuvering in certain combat formations.

Naruto swung his diamond katana, and struck down two with one swing. He jumped at a sense of being attacked from behind him and struck back with a stomp, smashing the demon and his armor to the ground. Naruto spat the kunai into his hand and threw it, striking another Yukai in the head, right where its helmet didn't protect. As two more fell down by Naruto, he remembered what Kakashi had told him; 'Chakra sword . . .'

Naruto saw another five closing up on him from behind, and three in front. To his sides were houses of straw, blocking his way of escape. He could have jumped onto a house and flee, but instead, he tried something new.

Focusing most of his chakra onto his katana, he closed his eyes and felt the vibration of the footsteps that grew closer by the second. When he reopened them, his katana glimmered with a bright blue and white coloring, he swung it, yelling, "Daiyamondo Katana: Rasengan!" A blue aura surrounded him as a force enveloped him inside a large ball of chakra, a larger form of Rasengan. Gusts of spiraling wind propelled the Yukai's around him, brushing them back and crashing them into houses. Fragments of the ground whirled, destroying everything it touched within a fifteen foot radius. When the ball of chakra had stopped, Naruto balanced himself with his katana, feeling the surprising toll it took on his body. Deep cut marks burned him like a molted iron as blood slowly drained out.

Naruto stared and saw all the dead demons that once tried to attack him, and a perfect circular damage of houses that were within his radius. Small fires arose from the houses that didn't get damaged and quickly spread. "The hell . . . I'm weak now. . ." Naruto dropped his katana, letting his unbalanced and weak body fall to the ground. The only thing he felt before falling into a comatose was his chakra quickly bleeding out of his body, leaving him feeling like a corpse.

Thank you for reading, and please review. If there is some odd mistake somewhere, it's been happening to me whenever I update, so I'm trying to fix that.


End file.
